Prospect
Laws *No Kindred activity is permitted in Prospect. Places of Interest 'Our Lady of the Rosary '(Expression/Persuasion/Intimidation 2 Site) This modest Art Deco Catholic church was established in 1926. Its parishioners hold to traditional values, and disapprove of everything from teaching sex education in schools to interracial marriage. They believe gay marriage poses the greatest current threat to life as we know it. 'Prospect Tenements '(Housing, Intimidation/Streetwise 1 Site) This is only one of many such buildings in the neighborhood, most of them two stories high and build of brick. They are usually drafty, two-room affairs in dirty, noisy buildings. Bathrooms are shared and usually provide only cold water. Rats and other vermin are prevalent. 'Arruda Turkish Cuisine '(Location) Small and modestly decorated, Arruda is a gem in the rough. The food here looks questionable but tastes fantastic, and the prices are more than reasonable. While the organized crime protection racket has tried to hit up Arruda several times, the owner once lived in a war zone, and keeps six guns on the premesis in various locations. The police have been called here for a defense shooting more than a few times. 'Pot Black '(Persuasion/Socialize 1 Site) "The Pool Playing Paradise," as advertised on the website, Pot Black Pool Hall has numerous tables and booths, eight well-maintained billiard tables, a dartboard, and a forty-foot serving bar. The bar, however, is a lot less popular these days: the place has just lost its liquor license, the penalty for being caught serving underage drinkers. Nervous owners have responded to this expensive setback by increasing the variety of foodstuffs available on the menu, and instituted a new dress policy for the attractive serving girls to wear skimpier attire. The floor usually has a sticky, tacky feel from spilled drinks inadequately cleaned up. 'Phillip's 66 Gas & Service '(Craft (Auto) 4 Site) This is the last full-service gas station in Kingsmouth. Its six service bays are full of a wide variety of makes and models of vehicles, technicians running around in oily smocks and button-down shirts. A stack of old tires lends a deliciously rubbery smell to one corner, while the large quantity of oils and fluids drained every day leave a greasy miasma to the air. Large fans oscillate throughout working hours. The waiting area is nothing to look at, a glassed in square with worn speckled lino tiles and creaky old chairs, the pop machine serving glass bottles straight from 1974. At least the machine is, a throwback much loved like the rest of the place is. Service is slow but friendly, and Phillip's 66 has the best mechanics in Kingsport. 'Snow White Drycleaning and Acupuncture '(Occult/Medicine/Craft (Drycleaning) 2 Site) This husband-and-wife business boasts both high quality, low cost next-day drycleaning, and within-the-hour service for an additional fee. Chinese medicine is performed on the side in a small room surrounded by the swish of clothing on automatic racks and the clean, soapy smell on the very humid air. 'Mangiare '(Socialize 4/Streetwise 2 Site) This fine Italian restaurant serves a variety of different pasta dishes with excellent sauces. It's fairly expensive for the neighborhood, but the food is well worth the price. Lots of tables, good service, and a fair wine list make this a favorite among those who can afford it. The Fiducci have recently come into ownership of this place, and they're pretty thrilled about it. The cash infusion means that while the made men pretty much eat here for free, Mangiare can charge even more money for seating. Leather stools and benches and a live stage show are turning this place into a serious hot-spot for upper-middle-class diners to cut a chunk off their savings for a night out. Professional comics and musicians often vie for spots on the Mangiare stage, and up-and-comers in New England Area ready to try their luck in NYC feel lucky to spend a wednesday night sipping free drinks as they wait for their chance to entertain. 'Cashland Pawnshop '(Streetwise/Larceny (Contracting) 2 Site) The small pawnshop is crowded with dusty items, everything from jewelry to musical instruments. As a general rule, items are bought at a quarter of their estimated value and sold back to the ticket holder at twice that amount. After a month or so the items go up for sale, usually at 75% of their value or more. There are no stringent requirements by which a person need either establish their own identity or their ownership of the items they're pawning, which makes it considerably more popular with the criminal element than Lee's. 'St. Francis' Church '(Expression 1/Persuasion 2/Socialize 1 Site) St. Francis' is a large building, spartan in its accoutrements. Also Catholic, it is considerably more open and accepting than Our Lady of the Rosary. It focuses on good works, and Doing What Jesus Would Do. Category:Prospect Category:Kingsport Category:Locations Category:Hilltown Category:Claimed territories Category:Expression sites Category:Intimidation sites Category:Persuasion sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Socialize sites Category:Craft sites Category:Occult sites Category:Medicine sites Category:Larceny sites